


Apple Pie

by MikaylaSebesta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaSebesta/pseuds/MikaylaSebesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been two weeks since you last saw him, it wasn’t uncommon for him to cut class but the last time you saw him, well it was special.  The last time you saw him you ended up making out for hours on his uncomfortable motel bed while you were supposed to be watching a movie for your film studies class.  Not that you were complaining.  It worried you that it had been so long from your last encounter, scared that you were nothing more than a casual hookup to him –but you could swear you felt something more.  He had been standing outside for what seems to have been hours now; you couldn’t help but stare at him through the windows of your classroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

“Dean?” You ask cautiously as you approach him, he’s standing against his Impala in the school parking lot.

It had been two weeks since you last saw him, it wasn’t uncommon for him to cut class but the last time you saw him, well it was special. The last time you saw him you ended up making out for hours on his uncomfortable motel bed while you were supposed to be watching a movie for your film studies class. Not that you were complaining. It worried you that it had been so long from your last encounter, scared that you were nothing more than a casual hookup to him –but you could swear you felt something more. He had been standing outside for what seems to have been hours now; you couldn’t help but stare at him through the windows of your classroom. 

He bites the inside of his cheek and looks down at you. “It’s nothing to worry your pretty little head over, sweetheart.” He smiles, obviously hoping that you don’t ask any more questions. You ignore this nonverbal plea.

“But you’ve been out here for hours now, Dean.” You say as you lightly grab his calloused fingertips with your hand.

The sudden contact seemed to surprise him at first but then he smiles and tugs you closer. “Yeah, well, there’s nowhere better to think.” He shrugs and rubs his thumb on the back of your hand. “Don’t worry about it, (y/n). I’m alright. You don’t want to hear about my problems anyway.”

You step closer to him. “Try me.” You get the impression that Dean doesn’t get to express himself a whole lot.

He uses his free hand to push a loose strand of hair back from your face. “I’m not staying here for much longer, sweetheart. We’re packing up and leaving.”

Your heart sinks at the news. You liked Dean, you really liked him. Hearing the news confirmed your thought that the other night meant nothing to him. And it killed you. “But-but why do you have to go?” Your voice cracks. “I like you, Dean.”

He notices your change in voice and pulls you in closer to his chest. “Shh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t wanna go. I like you too and I’ve never liked nobody before. Not like this. Moving around is a part of the job, girl. And I can’t stop it. I would if I could." He rubs his strong hands up and down your back, hoping it will make you feel better.

You rest your face against his firm chest and softly grab the lapel of his leather jacket with one of your hands. “How much longer will you be here for?” You ask looking up at him.

“Next week, baby girl.” He cups your face in a large hand and rubs your soft skin gently with his thumb. “Falling for me ‘aint a smart idea.”

You get chills as his thumb caresses your face. “At least we have a week, right?” You say looking up into his emerald eyes.

He nods and smiles slightly. “It won’t be enough- but it’s something.” He pushes his forehead against yours. “I never really thought much about (y/e/c) before, but as soon as I looked into your eyes, I can’t think of a more beautiful colour.” He smiles and pulls your body as close to his as possible.

Intoxicated by his words you breathe in deeply, smelling the musky scent of his cologne, wanting to remember the smell forever you hold him closer. “Are you sure there’s no way you could stay?” You ask desperately.

“I can’t run from the job, sweetheart.” He lets his hands fall to your hips. “You’re so beautiful, (y/n) like a goddamn goddess. He smiles at you and you can feel his heart beating harder against yours. “I wish I could stay here and lead an apple pie life. You know, graduate, get a job at a garage, marry someone, have a couple kids, but I can’t. That’s not my life.”

Your heart rate increases against his. “But you could, you can, I could-.” You stop yourself knowing that there was no use. He couldn’t run from the job. Whatever that was. You pause for a moment. “I guess we’ll just have to make the next week as apple pie as possible for you.” You say looking up at him.

“I wish we weren’t just kids, sweetheart.” He leans down and presses his lips to yours. After a moment he breaks the kiss and continues. “Otherwise I’d ask you to marry me and run away as fast as I could drive.”

You can tell what he is saying is true when you look up into his desperate eyes. It killed you that you couldn’t make that happen for him. You sigh. “We can pretend, we can -play house!” You laugh but are totally serious. “Even pop out a couple of kids.” You joke.

He chuckles and pulls you closer by your hips, gripping onto your hip bones. “Well, we’re gonna have to get going if you want to have kids with me, sweetheart.” You notice him trying to push down a growl against your chest as he speaks. The thought of him being yours is intoxicating.

“Well, we better get going then.” You say as you feel that all too familiar warmth begins to creep down your stomach.


End file.
